1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to variable gain amplifier (VGA) assemblies and components thereof, gain control in such assemblies, and applications of the same.
2. Related Art
VGA assemblies are known in the art. What is needed is a more linear, lower noise, less costly amplifier assembly for providing variable amplifier gain in a variety of applications, such as those including multiple tuners for cable television and data signal applications.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to an amplifier assembly and components/modules used therein, gain control in the amplifier assembly, and associated methods. An embodiment of the present invention is directed to an Automatic Gain Control (AGC) system of the amplifier assembly, comprising: a Variable Gain Amplifier (VGA) configured to amplify an input signal according to a gain, to produce an amplified signal; a detector configured to detect a power indicative of a power of the amplified signal; a comparator module configured to compare the detected power to a high threshold, a low threshold and a target threshold between the high and low thresholds; and a controller module configured to change the gain of the VGA so as to drive the detected power in a direction toward the middle threshold when the comparator module indicates the detected power is not between the high and low thresholds.
Other embodiments of the present invention are apparent from the ensuing description.